Salesman
by time4moxie
Summary: Jim goes shopping and discovered that sometimes a snack food is more than a snack food.


Unlike most guys, Jim Halpert enjoyed grocery shopping. Maybe it was because his mother had made a game of it when he was growing up. Maybe it was his appreciation for the seemingly endless varieties of fruits, vegetables, boxed dinners, canned beans, and frozen foods available to him. He never needed to buy very much, but he often walked the aisles simply to get a look at new products. He didn't like to make a big deal about it, but he knew that he was one of the more domesticated types of men.

He was running low on bread for lunches so he had stopped at the store after work. It was a Wednesday night and the store not very crowded, so he took his time. When he made it to chips and pretzel aisle, he was reminded of his co-worker Karen. They had spent most of the day tracking down a very specific brand of salt and vinegar potato chips for her because they were out of them in the vending machine.

It had been his idea to do it. He had been trying to find a way to get on her good side, but he was also in the mood to take a break from how hard he had been working since arriving in Stamford. People just didn't goof off here the same way they did in Scranton. In Stamford even 'playtime' was structured and scheduled. So he and Karen has spent most of the day calling different vendors and markets in search of the chips. Actually he did most of the calling, and more than once she was ready to just give up. He wasn't used to having such an uninterested partner in the game.

He spotted a large bag of the chips Karen had wanted - Herr's Brand Salt and Vinegar. He picked it up and put it in his cart. He'd bring it in to work tomorrow and tell her she could put it away for emergencies. He knew she'd probably just give him that look and think he was crazy.

Continuing down the aisle, another item grabbed his attention. He'd never had such a stong reaction to a corn-based crunchy snack before. It was a big bag of Sun Chips. The brand Pam used to like. Probably still liked, he thought. She was pretty dependable in her preferences. He noticed the new featured flavor was Garden Salsa. He's never tried it, but thought that sounded interesting. He reached for the bag, and held it in his hands. He noticed a big bag of sFrench Onion flavor also, but there was something about the Garden Salsa packet that gave him an idea. He put the Sun Chips in his cart next to the big bag of Herr's.

Jim headed to the checkout, his thoughts clearly elsewhere. As he stood in line, he glanced at the impulse items that lined the aisle. Candy and gum and snacks. He noticed that single size bag of chips were sitting on the end cap,and that they carried the Herr's brand in that size as well. He switched the large Herr's bag for a single serving size. He figured that was somehow more appropriate for Karen. She just didn't seem like the type who understood big sweeping gestures.

Once home, with groceries unloaded, he packed Karen's chips in his briefcase for tomorrow. Then he fished out a box from his bedroom. One of the many boxes still lying around since he moved to Stamford about 5 months ago.

Box on the table, he fit the large bag of Garden Salsa Sun Chips in, and then packed crumpled pages of the Stamford Gazette around it to keep it from getting too battered in transit. He said down with a legal pad and pen, and tried to figure out just what the hell he wanted to say.

_Dear Pam,  
_

_I'm going on a hunch that your're probably still a big Sun Chips aficianado. I mean, it's easy to understand: they are a well-made, delicious snack food that crunches like a potato chip with less than half the fat! They also come in several delicious flavors. I remember well your preference for their French Onion flavor, but did you know they now come in Garden Salsa?  
_

_I can imagine you know where this is leading. And I know it can be scary to try something new when you might think you're still satisfied with the old. I know you probably think you've had enough change in your life, and I can understand that. But the beauty of it is that they're still the same Sun Chips you've known and hung around with for years. They're just tasting a little different. And different isn't necessarily bad. If you don't like them, you could always just go back to French Onion.  
_

_So when I saw Sun Chips had a new flavor out, I thought of you. And I thought that if I sent it to you, you might be willing to give them a try. I don't know if it's out in Scranton or not. But if you like them I'm sure we could work something out. _

_Because you know what, Pam? Life's too short to be afraid to try a little change in our favorite snack food._

_Enjoy,_

_Jim_

He read the note over, then signed it. In a last minute decision he wrote his new cell phone number under his signature.He folded the sheet of paper, stuck in the box and closed it all up. He addressed it to Pam in care of the Scranton branch, reasonably sure she'd be the first one to see it. He would mail it before he came into work, making sure it was sent with priority status.

And then he'd wait and see if she liked the new Sun Chips.


End file.
